Conventionally, in order to hold synthetic resin corrugated tube for receiving and protecting a wire harness on a side wall of, for example, an electric junction box, various corrugated tube protectors have been advocated.
For example, PTL 1 indicates a recess arc-shaped in a cross-sectional larger than semicircle for receiving a wire harness is disposed on a side wall of a electric junction box (but not shown), further indicates, as conventional art, a corrugate tube is passed through a cut part of a lower cover to close the cut part, and a arc-shaped projection inside the cover is engaged with an annular recess of the corrugated tube.
Further, PTL 2 indicates a cover is disposed in a box main body that is a middle of the electric junction box via a hinge (but not shown), a corrugated tube is inserted into a cur part of a lower cover to close the cut part, and a arc-shaped projection inside the cover is engaged with an annular recess of the corrugated tube.
Further, PTL 3 indicates a U-shaped depression smaller than a corrugated tube and flange continuous therefrom are disposed inside an opening of an under cover of an electric junction box (but not shown), a cover is disposed in the opening via the hinge, and press part for pressing the corrugated tube disposed in the cover.
Other than those aforementioned, a structure of a conventional corrugated protector as shown in FIG. 8 is designed to include an U-shaped corrugated tube insertion depression 52 disposed in an electric junction box main body 51, and an openable cover 52 disposed on one side of the opening 52a via a hinge, where a projection 54 for locking a corrugated tube is disposed inside the corrugated tube insertion depression 52 to project, the rib 54 is made to engage with a slit 55a in a circumferential direction of the corrugated tube 55, and the cover 53 is closed so that the corrugated tube is locked at a side of the corrugated tube insertion depression 52 by an ungual locking means 56.
The corrugated tube 55 is a bellows harness protection tube, where concave valleys 55a and convex peaks 55b are arranged alternate to each other in a longitudinal direction of the tube, and a plurality of insulating coating electric wires is inserted therein.